This invention relates to a device for the distribution of irrigation drip line for use below ground or above ground for plant irrigation systems.
Drip systems today are becoming more and more popular due to increased costs of residential water and because drip irrigation systems deliver water directly to the individual plants and not just to zones or areas where plants are growing. By direct delivery to individual plants water costs can be reduced.
The coils of drip tubing for commercial installation come in 500 to 1000 foot lengths. Like any other coiled product, if not placed on a reel, the drip line product is subject to kinking and entanglement. Plus, the weight of such large (500/1000 foot) reels, or even 100 foot reels for home use is more than the average person cares to relocate a plurality of times. Therefore there has developed a need for an easy to use low-cost drip tubing dispenser, especially for commercial users, that is members of the installment industry.
Accordingly, it is a first object to provide a dispenser, preferably with interchangeable reels for various lengths of tubing.
It is a second object to provide a drip line dispenser that is easy to carry.
It is a third object to provide a drip line dispenser that permits controllable metering of drip line tubing.
It is a fourth object to provide a drip line dispenser that is low in cost.
A fifth object is to provide a drip tubing dispensing device that can be operated by one worker.
Thus, there is to be described herein a drip tubing dispenser having a lower base upon which is disposed a bearing housing that supports a rotatable upper base. The upper base has a fixed or removably interchangeable reel thereon for receiving the drip line coil. The reel includes a handle mounted on the top thereof for easy one person metering. A counter can also be employed.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.